criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Janis Rivers
Janis Rivers is a main character appearing in Season 6 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of T.I.M.E.'s Temporal Crimes Division. Profile 73 years old as of 2029, Janis has gray hair tied into a bun and brown eyes. She wears a blue and white suit, glasses with golden frames, golden tetrahedral earrings, red lipstick, blue rubber gloves, two wristbands and three pins on her hair: one of a cat, one of a daisy, and one of a strawberry. Janis loves to reminisce about her past, although her memory of her twenties is hazy. She was a hippie in her youth. Known to be open-minded and warm, she loves knitting and baking. However, as she often bakes in the morgue, people are reluctant to try her cakes. In her suspect appearance in Summer of Death, Janis is a 13-year-old hippie. She has long brown hair with a daisy-chain crown. She wears a crop top with a purple, blue, green and yellow psychedelic swirl pattern, as well as blue pants. Additionally, the left side of her shirt is stained with mud. Furthermore, Janis is also seen holding a daisy and wearing sky blue nail polish. It is known that Janis eats granola, has read On the Highway and eats Citrushead candy. Events of Criminal Case Summer of Death In a shocking twist of events, a 13-year-old Janis became a suspect in the murder investigation of Noah Lowe, a festivalgoer at the 1969 Woodstock Festival. Disguising themselves as police officers of the time period, Zara and the player interrogated Janis' 13-year-old self. Surprised to learn that Noah had been murdered, she told the team that she had met him on the first day of the festival after he lifted her above the crowd to help her better see the Ungrateful Living. Janis was spoken to again about her handling Noah's empty piggy bank. She confessed to stealing Noah's money for food. Feeling horrible about what she had done, she had told Noah about her theft and tried to make it up to him. However, he had gotten angry at her and refused to talk to her. Janis was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Major Perkins for Noah's murder. After the investigation, Janis tried to offer Jack and the player cannabis-laced muffins and told the team that she was planning to leave to visit her aunt in California. Adult Janis told the team that "visiting her aunt in California" was what she told people when she was planning to run away. She then told the team that she had been persuaded to stay in town by some "crazy old coot", realizing the "coot" to be her older self. Janis then realized that she would have to talk with her younger self, which was a huge no-no for T.I.M.E. Jack and the player then decided to come with Janis. Back at the festival, the player, Jack, and an older Janis tried to convince a younger Janis not to run away from home. Janis informed her younger self that her parents cared for her, despite her rebellion. The younger Janis then said that she could not show her face back home as she had lost her ring, a family heirloom, at Noah's home. Jack and the player then sought to find her ring whilst the two Janis' talked. After finding the ring in a pile of Noah's dirty laundry, Jack and the player went back to the festival where they overheard the older Janis persuading her younger self to become a coroner. Jack then gave Janis the ring back, allowing her to return home to tell her parents that she wanted to go to medical school. What Happens in Vegas... After arresting Lorna Westerberg's killer, Janis informed Nebet and the player that she and Orlando had lost all of the team's money when they gambled it at the casino. Orlando proposed that they taught Nebet how to play because of her sweet disposition. After teaching her how to play, Orlando sent Nebet and the player to the casino, where they won the team's money back, plus extra. They then informed Janis and Orlando that they had won the team's money back. Analyses As the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the T.I.M.E.'s Temporal Crimes Division, Janis has the responsibility of carefully examining and analyzing each murdered corpse, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Janis performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Death as Old as Time *Caesar's Body (18:00:00) Case #2: Stranded in Gaul *Katurix's Body (18:00:00) *Brown Hair (15:00:00) Case #3: When in Rome *Flavia's Body (18:00:00) Case #4: A Greek Tragedy *Pelagios' Body (18:00:00) *Substance (03:00:00) *Ground Monkshood (09:00:00) Case #5: Egypt is Burning *Antony's Body (18:00:00) *Bloody Sword (12:00:00) Case #6: Summer of Death *Noah's Body (18:00:00) *Bloody Cloth (09:00:00) *Janis' Tin (06:00:00) Case #7: Gone in 30 Seconds *Billy's Body (18:00:00) Case #8: Houston, We Have a Problem *Segan's Body (18:00:00) Case #9: What Happens in Vegas... *Lorna's Body (18:00:00) *Silencer (15:00:00) Case #10: Crime and Punishment *Lev's Body (18:00:00) *Garotte Watch (15:00:00) Case #11: A Tudor Murder *Catherine's Body (18:00:00) *Food Supplies (09:00:00) Case #12: Hell to Pay *Mateo's Body (18:00:00) *Bloody Sickle (15:00:00) *Da Vinci's Medicine (06:00:00) Case #13: Murder is No Joke *Triboulet's Body (18:00:00) Case #14: Pride Comes Before the Fall *Ibrahim's Body (18:00:00) Case #15: Till Death Do Us Part *Fiore's Body (18:00:00) *Blood Sample (15:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Janis to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case in Travel in Time) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 3-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case) Trivia *Janis is one of the main characters to be flagged as a suspect in a case. Case appearances *Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time) *Stranded in Gaul (Case #2 of Travel in Time) *When in Rome (Case #3 of Travel in Time) *A Greek Tragedy (Case #4 of Travel in Time) *Egypt is Burning (Case #5 of Travel in Time) *Summer of Death (Case #6 of Travel in Time) *Gone in 30 Seconds (Case #7 of Travel in Time) *Houston, We Have a Problem (Case #8 of Travel in Time) *What Happens in Vegas... (Case #9 of Travel in Time) *Crime and Punishment (Case #10 of Travel in Time) *A Tudor Murder (Case #11 of Travel in Time) *Hell to Pay (Case #12 of Travel in Time) *Murder is No Joke (Case #13 of Travel in Time) *Pride Comes Before the Fall (Case #14 of Travel in Time) *Till Death Do Us Part (Case #15 of Travel in Time) *Back to the Future (Case #16 of Travel in Time) Gallery Screenshots JRiversTravelinTimeC297.png|13-year-old Janis, as she appeared in Summer of Death (Case #6 of Travel in Time). JRiversTravelinTimeC300.png|Janis, as she appeared in What Happens in Vegas... (Case #9 of Travel in Time). Janis-C292-1-Happy.png|Smiling 1 Janis-C299-3-Smiling.png|Smiling 2 Janis-C296-10-Happy.png|Smiling 3 JRiversTravelinTime.png|Happy Janis-C292-3-Grinning.png|Grinning 1 Janis-C293-3-Grinning.png|Grinning 2 Janis-C299-4-Grinning.png|Grinning 3 Janis-C302-2-Grinning.png|Grinning 4 Janis-C298-1-Grinning.png|Grinning 5 Janis-C295-4-Grinning.png|Grinning 6 Janis-C297-9-Blushing.png|Blushing 1 Janis-C297-11-Blushing.png|Blushing 2 Janis-C293-5-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing 1 Janis-C295-2-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing 2 Janis-C295-3-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing 3 Janis-C296-7-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing 4 Janis-C297-4-Compassionate.png|Compassionate Janis-C292-5-Confident.png|Confident 1 Janis-C295-6-Confident.png|Confident 2 Janis-C296-6-Confident.png|Confident 3 Janis-C296-2-Determined.png|Determined 1 Janis-C297-3-Determined.png|Determined 2 Janis-C293-4-Unsure.png|Unsure 1 Janis-C295-9-Unsure.png|Unsure 2 Janis-C296-3-Unsure.png|Unsure 3 Janis-C293-1-Curious.png|Curious Janis-C300-2-Sweating.png|Sweating 1 Janis-C300-3-Sweating.png|Sweating 2 Janis-C295-5-Confused.png|Confused 1 Janis-C296-1-Confused.png|Confused 2 Janis-C293-2-Thinking.png|Thinking 1 Janis-C295-8-Thinking.png|Thinking 2 Janis-C296-4-Thinking.png|Thinking 3 Janis-C296-9-Thinking.png|Thinking 4 Janis-C292-4-Indicating.png|Indicating 1 Janis-C295-10-Indicating.png|Indicating 2 Janis-C302-1-Serious.png|Serious Janis-C297-10-Shocked.png|Shocked Janis-C300-4-Agitated.png|Agitated Janis-C296-5-Serious.png|Disdainful 1 Janis-C301-1-Disdainful.png|Disdainful 2 Janis-C297-6-Embarrassed.png|Embarrassed 1 Janis-C297-8-Embarrassed.png|Embarrassed 2 Janis-C292-2-Clueless.png|Clueless 1 Janis-C294-1-Clueless.png|Clueless 2 Janis-C303-1-Clueless.png|Clueless 3 Janis-C295-7-Hopeless.png|Hopeless 1 Janis-C300-1-Hopeless.png|Hopeless 2 Janis-C299-1-Whispering.png|Whispering Janis-C297-7-Holdingatrayofmuffins.png|Holding a tray of muffins. Janis-C295-11-WithKai.png|Janis with Kai. Janis-C296-8-WithKai.png|Ditto. Janis-C297-1-WithJack.png|Janis with Jack. Janis-C297-2-WithJack.png|Ditto. Janis-C297-5-WithJack.png|Ditto. Janis-C300-5-WithOrlando.png|Janis with Orlando. Janis-C300-6-WithOrlando.png|Ditto. Janis-C302-3-WithNebet.png|Janis with Nebet. JanisLabRender.png|Janis' lab render. JanisTimetilCompletion.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. HintsJanis.PNG|The player may choose Janis to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Travel in Time case) and provide hint bonuses. Promotional images JRiversTimeTeaser.png|Character reveal. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Temporal Crimes Division personnel Category:T.I.M.E. personnel Category:Lab personnel